Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (May 5, 1985)
(A bit later, as birds are heard chirping, the two new friends sit down, discussing facts) * Winter: Well, there's-there's all kinds of fashions we can help each other. You can bring me nice new toys and I can assist you with my magic. * Kris: Huh, how? * Winter: I'll show you. * (Then he coops some snow and then picks, patches and rolls it up into a perfectly round big snowball) * Winter: Gaze into my magic crystal snowball. * (They both look inside as it shows a familiar schoolteacher wandering somewhere in the woods, looking for Kris apparently) * Winter: Someone is looking for you. * Jessica: (calling) Kris? Kris! * Kris: Jessica? * Winter: Go to her, lad. * (At the spot where Jessica is, she keeps looking around until but suddenly Kris jumps out, surprising her) * Jessica: (alarmed) Oh! * Kris: Only me, ma'am. * Jessica: I thought I'd never find you again. I wanted to bring you these. * (She gets a few envelopes, handing them to Kris) * Jessica: Letters and notes from the children to Sombertown, asking for more toys. You see, the Burgermeister destroyed the ones you brought. * (He puts them away in his pocket) * Kris: You warn these youngsters that there'll be plenty of toys, but only if they behave themselves. No weeping, our pouting, or...oh, I'll know. I have fashions of knowing. * (Then he pats and patches some snow into a big round ball) * Kris: My personal friend, the Warlock, taught me this. Yes sir, I can see if they're sleeping, and I know if they're awake. * (The ball shines a bit) * Jessica: My heavens. You know if they're bad or good? * Kris: Uh-huh. Well, you warn them to be good, for heaven's sake. * Jessica: Oh, thank you, Kris. * Kris: For what? * Jessica: For being so kind. For just being you. * (She kisses him on the cheek, making him blush) * Kris: (bashfully) Golly! * (The blush disappears as he explains some instructions to Jessica) * Kris: Now, about the toys. I'll have to kinda slip them in after the dark as the Burgermeister is asleep. Well, you warn all the boys and girls to leave their doors unlocked tomorrow night. * (Soon, Kris, Topper and half of the Kringle members are packing more toys in the bag, with Tanta and the other Kringle members bringing out other facts they pack up, with weird sound effects being heard, as they are all starting to move out) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, Kris went back to the Kringles to get some more toys. And what do you think these crazy kringles did so? Yes, sir, they all moved in on all winter, lock, stock and toy box. * (The next day, a new cottage has been built near Winter's place and Warlock himself is near the Kringles, who are all busy doing chores and whatnot) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: I guess they figured it'd make sense to move the source of supply closer to the demand. * Winter: (moans) I'm crowded! (chuckles) But at least I'm loved. * (Inside, Topper watches as Kris makes a list of all the names of the children wanting toys, and checks it twice) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Kris made a list of all the children and the toys they wanted. He checked it over once and checked it over twice. He tried to figure out just who was naughty and who was nice. * (He scratches his head and thinks it over for a bit) * Kris: Well, I guess they're all pretty nice. * (Well, Kris begins up his remaining toys, and Topper honks twice while jumping and begins following his owner) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, he packed up and was off to Sombertown. * (That night, they are at the front gates of Sombertown as they creep past the sleeping guards. Kris silences his penguin companion) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: If Kris was safe inside Sombertown, he tried all the doors, and if they were opened, he knew that a child lived inside and was expecting a toy. * (He tries almost all the doors, but each are locked, until he comes to a door that isn't, as he makes his road inside to leave a toy for the child living there) * (The next morning, the children are playing with their toys, but as they see Burgermeister and Grimsby coming outside, they swiftly scatter while taking their toys, but the mayor and manservant catch sight of the said toys) * Burgermeister: This is outrageous! Toys! Toys everywhere! What sort of criminal IS this Kringle, sneaking into houses by night?! I hereby decree that all the town's doors and windows will be locked tight against this prowler! * (Then Grimsby wheels Burgermeister away from the area)